League of Extraordinary Gentlemen 2004
by Kaudrim
Summary: What happens when the world needs a new League. Read and fin out.
1. Introduction

I don't own any of the League members. Please Comment.

* * *

George and Bill were standing guard at the bank. Nothing ever happened here, which is probably why both enjoyed the job as much as they did. They had been talking about Bill's wife and kids. Suddenly a machine that was seven feet tall busted through the bank wall. The machine looked vaguely human, except where the head would be, was what looked like the head of a vulture.

About ten more of the machines followed behind. Each one had what looked like a gun in had. Over a loud speaker someone said, "We're here to make a withdrawal." Suddenly the lead machine shot at the door to the vault blowing it clean away. Then about twenty men entered the building and headed straight for the vault. George and Bill both pulled out their guns and started to fire on the men, when one of the machines whirled around and shot them.

After the men from the vault exited the building, a man ascended to the top of the lead machine from inside it. He was dressed in black slacks, a black oxford shirt, a black trench coat, but the most astonishing thing he was wearing was a gold mask covering his whole head. He spoke saying, "I believe we have what we came for, Kill Them All."

* * *

Wallace walked in to the Director's office. She was sitting with her back to him as she usually did. She said, "Take a look at that article and tell me what you think."

Wallace picked up the paper that the Director had on her desk. It was a report about an attack on a bank the night before. That made ten attacks, each one at a different type of business but always the same MO. After he was finished reading, he said, "Well Miss Director I believe something has to be done about these attacks."

"I agree. I believe it is time to start a new league. Start contacting those we've been keeping an eye on."

"I'll get started right away, Ma'am."

* * *

Who is this masked man? Who are the league members? You'll have to keep reading to find out. 


	2. The Witch

Hermione Granger was sitting in the library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trying to find a book she hadn't yet read. The red head was in her seventh and final year at the school, and had spent a considerable amount of time in the library.

She finally found a book about the history of Azakaban, the wizard's prison. Halfway through the book Hermione noticed there was someone else in the library. Usually, at this time of day she was the only one in the library. She looked up from her book and noticed a man wearing a black tuxedo standing a couple of tables over. He looked to be about 30 years old, and had a very conservative look about him. He began to walk over to her table and said, "Hello Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Bond, James Bond, and I work for a secret group of the British government known as M5. However, I'm currently working with another group in the government that is seeking extra-ordinary individuals, such as yourself, to face a new threat to the world."

Hermione tried to take in everything that Bond had said, and wondered why he was talking to her. "Mr. Bond, it is a joy to meet you also. Why aren't you speaking with Harry? He has saved the world a few times already."

"Well, Miss Granger, we feel that leaving school would be detrimental to Harry's development. Where as there isn't much left for them to teach you. Also we wouldn't what to leave Hogwarts open to attack from you know who."

"What about my school work Mr. Bond? It wouldn't do for me to flunk out in my last year."

Just then, Hermione and James both noticed an older man enter the library. Both knew him to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. "That has already been taken care of, Miss Granger; you will receive full credit in all your classes, as long as you keep a journal of your experiences. Assuming of course you accept Mr. Bond's offer."

"How can I say no? Can I have a few moments to say goodbye to everyone first though?" She responded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, we have to leave ASAP. I'm sure Mr. Dumbledore will let them know something."

"Yes, I will tell the students you're on a special assignment. Now, you two must hurry." With that, Albus lead them to the train that transported people to and from Hogwarts. "You will be taking this back to Briton where I believe your car is waiting, Mr. Bond."

Hermione and James got on the train and almost instantly were getting off at the train station. James led her to his Aston Martin and they were off to HQ.


End file.
